


On Your Left

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bittersweet, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:31:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Just another run around the lake.





	On Your Left

It was cold in the early morning hours as he jogged around the lake. He loved to listen to the birds sing as the world came alive. It made him both sad and happy at the same time. He was glad to be alive, to be here again, but he mourned the lost ones.

“On your left” called someone and he smiled.

Sam Wilson watched Barnes go by him, running faster than he’d ever be able to do.

“You think you can intimidate me, but you can’t you know.”

“I wouldn’t think anyone could do that to you anymore, Cap.”


End file.
